Meet My Boyfriend
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil have an argument about coming out to the viewers, right before Phil does a live show.


"Hey, Dan?" Phil asked randomly as he walked into the lounge one day, where his boyfriend was currently editing a new youtube video, as he had been all day, and it was 5pm now. Dan hadn't uploaded in a few weeks so he was trying to get this new video finished so he could finally upload a new video.

"Yes?" Dan asked, finally looking up from his laptop and looking over at Phil.

"I just realized that our four year anniversary is coming up next week," Phil said as he plopped down onto the couch next to Dan. He bit his lip lightly as he looked over at Dan. "I was thinking... maybe we could do something special to celebrate, four years is a pretty big deal if you ask me."

"Something special, like what?" Dan asked curiously, sitting his laptop beside him.

"Like... maybe coming out and telling our viewers that we're dating," Phil suggested.

Dan rolled his eyes as soon as he mentioned 'coming out'. "No, we're not doing that..."

"But, why not? Why don't you want to come out Dan?" Phil asked, getting slightly angry.

"We've already gone over this, Phil!" Dan yelled.

"It's been four years Dan. Why can't you just think about it?" Phil asked, trying not to yell back. Yelling at someone was certainly something Phil didn't do, but 'coming out' was a problem that he and Dan had been dealing with for four years now, and Phil was tired of hiding his relationship. He wanted to be able to show the world who he really loved, and he wanted to be able to hold Dan's hand in public and kiss him whenever he wanted to. Dan, on the other hand, did not want to come out whatsoever and Phil didn't understand why not.

"I've already thought about, plenty of times! And I told you before... I'm not fucking ready to come out yet so why can't you just accept that?" Dan asked, glaring at Phil. Dan was well aware that Phil wanted to come out, but Phil didn't understand how Dan felt about this situation.

Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. He's seen Dan angry before, but not this angry... and he was a little scared to be honest. "Are you ashamed of us?" Phil asked quietly, a little nervously.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, a little shocked at the question Phil had just asked.

"Are you ashamed? Is that why you don't want to come out?" Phil asked.

"You just don't get it, Phil!" Dan yelled. He grabbed his laptop and then he stormed out of the lounge without saying another word, leaving a speechless Phil on the couch.

It was a couple hours later, around 8pm, when Phil was about to do his live show.

Phil was still very upset about what happened earlier between him and Dan, they hadn't even spoken to each other or have seen each other since their argument. Phil hated when he and Dan were like this... they usually never argued with each other at all. When they did argue, it was about silly little things, and then five minutes later they would forget about it.

So, Phil was hoping that this live show would help him forget about what happened for a bit.

"Hey guys!" Phil greeted as he sat on his bed, in front of his laptop.

_Phil, are you okay? You look sad_

_Did you and Dan have or fight or something? You look down_

_What's wrong Phil?_

_You look so sad! Please don't be sad :(_

Phil bit his lip lightly as he watched the comments start flowing in.

"So, how are you guys? Did you have a nice day today?" Phil asked, trying to ignore all the comments were about how sad he looked. It was true, he was quite sad and a little upset, but he didn't want that to affect his live show. He wanted to be happy, just for a little bit. "I see lots of you are going back to school next week. Good luck! I'm sure you'll be fine."

15 minutes into the live show and Phil was feeling slightly better, but the fact that people were constantly asking to get Dan out made things harder to forget about the argument earlier, and Phil couldn't help but get annoyed by the fact people only wanted Dan.

"Guys, I can't get Dan. I don't know where he is, I'm sure he's doing something more important right now. You'll just have to wait and see him when he does one of these,"Phil snapped, even though he didn't really mean to snap. He didn't want to take his frustration out on his viewers, who did absolutely nothing wrong to him.

10 minutes later;

Phil was still doing his live show, but he looked up as soon as he heard footsteps and he was a little shocked when he saw Dan walk into his bedroom. He hadn't spoken to Dan in three hours, and he had no idea what he was supposed to say to Dan after their argument.

"Dan, what are you-" Dan immediately walked over to Phil and kissed him, shutting him up immediately. Dan knew that Phil was doing a live show, as he had been watching, but he didn't care. He felt absolutely horrible for how he treated Phil earlier. Dan finally pulled away from the kiss and he took a deep breath as he and Phil stared at each other.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier, you didn't deserve it," Dan whispered.

"You decide to apologize to me in the middle of a live show where thousands of people are watching me right now and are probably freaking out right about now?" Phil asked.

"I've been watching you, and I thought about it... I'm just scared of being judged, I guess... which is why I was so afraid of coming out to everybody. But, now I want to," Dan said.

"Really?" Phil asked, a smile forming on his face. "You really want to?"

Dan nodded. "Yes, of course I want to, or else I wouldn't have come in you goof,"

Phil smiled and then he grabbed Dan and pulled him down next to him on the bed. "Okay then," He said. He looked over at his laptop and sighed when he saw that everybody was freaking out already, and all he could see in the chat was 'PHAN IS REAL'.

"I guess people are excited," Dan said. He laughed.

"Well guys... I want you to meet my boyfriend," Phil said, smiling.

"Yeah, we've been together for four years next week," Dan said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah... you can all go crazy now. Phan is real," Phil laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to see all the phanfictions later," He joked.

"Oh God," Phil groaned and shook his head. "There's already enough!"

"Who doesn't love a bit of phanfiction though, am I right?" Dan said. He looked over at Phil and laughed when he saw the look on his face. "I'm just messing with ya-" He wrapped his arm around Phil. "So what do we do now that we're out and all?" He asked.

"How about we answer some questions? I'm sure the viewers have millions of questions to ask now," Phil suggested as he looked over at Dan. "Sound good?"

Dan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good," He whispered.

Phil blushed lightly and then he looked back over at the laptop. "Questions anyone?"

Dan and Phil sat together on Phil's bed, answering questions from viewers, for nearly a half an hour before Phil decided that it was finally time to end the live show.

"Okay guys. It's been about an hour now, and we have to go make dinner. I can hear Dan's stomach rumbling beside me," Phil said, laughing as he looked over at Dan.

"Hey!" Dan whined, pushing Phil playfully and rolling his eyes.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, I think this is a good spot to end the live show. Thanks so much guys for being supportive and everything. I'm sure we'll make a video about this later," He said.

"Yeah, that would probably help," Dan said, nodding.

"See you next week then. Bye! Say bye Dan," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Bye, bye, bye!" Dan said as he waved to the camera.

Phil reached over and then he finally ended the broadcast. "Wow," He whispered.

"Are you happy?" Dan asked, staring at Phil.

"Are _you_?" Phil replied, looking back at Dan, biting his lip.

Dan smiled and then he nodded. "Yeah, I think I am-"

"Let's go make dinner and celebrate, shall we?" Phil asked.

"Let's," Dan said. He reached over and kissed Phil gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Phil whispered, kissing Dan back.


End file.
